2084 (Whouffaldi Movie style fanfic)
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: This is what happen Three of the following things happen 1. Reading 1984 and thinking about Jenna Coleman and Peter Capaldi been fancast in movie remake of this movie 2. With the departure of Peter Capaldi as the Doctor hope of the return of clara when twelve bows down 3. Of course watching peter capaldi in world war z Anywho this is an movie style movie fanfic for whouffaldi bas
1. chapter 1

This is what happen Three of the following things happen

1\. Reading 1984 and thinking about Jenna Coleman and Peter Capaldi been fancast in movie remake of this movie

2\. With the departure of Peter Capaldi as the Doctor hope of the return of clara when twelve bows down

3\. Of course watching peter capaldi in world war z

Anywho this is an movie style movie fanfic for whouffaldi based on movie and book 1984 with maybe with some elements of World War Z. It is about John. W Smith his code named with Doctor he works for inner party of the government erasing people from existence he is order to erased a woman named the name of clara who has in been applied by revolutionists he follows her studys her way of life ultimate goes into deep cover for the inner party but the doctor is realizes her world shows the true plans inner party has in store he writes thoughts and feelings in diary despite it is against the law to think against the inner party. John and Clara have an affair their love can prove more damaging and be full risk for themselves and others. Is their love proved strong to bring the means of a revolution polluted with fear and power and no freewill

Read and Find out Enjoy

April 4, 2084

This is what happens when you read 1984 and watch world war z with peter capaldi you can't help but think what if he and Jenna Coleman were the stars instead anyways this movie style fanfic hope you like it

Chapter 1:

April 4 2084

John W. Smith began to write in his diary he did not know the actually date nor he seem to know or he just need to write date to where to how start. All he knew was his thoughts whether right or wrong needed be expressed. So he proceed with writing in his diary indiginishing from the truth and untruth of his life.

April 4, 1984

I work for the inner party of Oceania, people outside the party know me the smith, the eraser, but the within the inner party, I am known as the doctor. But the untruth, I am the Doctor I live up to meaning the title behind through my locality and dedication to the inner party. In all truth behind my true name as the doctor things are not right not true in this world because the inner party because big brother is always watching because they know war is not peace it is a constant monster wreaking havoc which I believe I must stop because I am the doctor.

John stop writing and hid away his journal back into the safe place he has always left in hallow wall inside a small brick. He showers for a day puts on coveralls and gets ready for his work day. In Oceania, there was no individuality we all wore coveralls. There is no freewill we monitor daily through telecasts which also broadcast daily updates on the war with Eurasia. He always walks through the tunnels that lead to large gathering for eating our daily meal each bare and limitless that is not even worthy for the vermin. He began his day sitting alone he dry dull breakfast of hard muffins extract coffee mix with water. John from time to time he would try not to stare at anyone nor engaged in any type of conversation.

But on rarest occasions his eyes would wonder to a young dark short haired woman, who stare at him across from gathering room. Her eyes golden brown then even though their stare would not to longer than 10 seconds he was lucky not to be caught the shutter of the sounds of the telecast would report another revolutionist confessing going against the party. That is when all people of Oceania do their two minutes hate, Shout and curse the people who went against the party saw the dark hair girl throw a rock at the telecast during the two minutes. Then saw him, Mr.Simm, a man who thought the same as he a party member, their meets during two minutes and he thought their were linked, thinking

"I am with you brother, the rebellion exists."

But John did want the thought police to catch him and Mr.Simm in such thoughts that he proceeds to cover himself by yelling and cursing with the rest of Oceania spitting on muck of hate of betrayers of the party. After two minutes hate concludes John walks out gathering tunnels and proceed down a half mile to the building of knowledge. where he changes facts in the newspaper along history, memories of the past, people existence erased. But once the code name, The doctor come through his telecast screen, and receives a blue message tube he knows that deals with more than just erasing people from the news but their life. The party only calls the doctor when the inner party knows their is a direct threat hindering their power. They only called at four or five time out of a year. He didn't take much in know in his targets, for the party sends him the information need to acquire the target.

The doctor never knows who issues the targets for it does not seem to make difference because it is come from the party, nothing else matters. All that matter is the party wants it done. wants the life distinguish and no one dare goes against the party. The doctor open blue tube, the first thing that comes out is picture of the dark haired girl,

"No" he thought not her, he proceeds emptying the rest of contents of tube, which he has message that states the following about the dark haired girl,

" Target: Clara O. Oswald

Mission: First infiltrate, follow, proceed knowing comings and goings, and lifestyle.

Follow after dinner gathering.

IF any mean of finding any revolt against the party distinguish her "

The doctor rips the message and burns it in to memory hole besides his desk. But he keeps the photo and puts in his overalls chest pocket. He usually keeps the pictures all his targets keeps them all in another brick in his home along the journal. He wonders why the party want him to follow her first not immediately distinguish her they always just write the name of target, word distinguish and address.

Maybe their was something the party wanted from clara, some secrets knowledge about anything that could hinder the party or something. John was indeed curious, so first time he was going to get to know his target, grab telephone, asks for all news articles on Ms.Oswald.

Unfortunately, nothing on Ms.Oswald came in from message tubes. He his day changing news clips on war news on the battle fronts of Eurasia. And clocks out and proceeds in going to dinner gathering for final meal of the day. During dinner gathering he looks for Clara, but finds no sight of her. He eats his dry cut up beef with hard potatoes. After thirty minutes of waiting and eating he walks out the dinner gathering. He entering into the gathering tunnel he alone there she is Clara O. Oswald walking towards him, but she has slint draping her left arm. which she not wearing this morning, wondering what happened, maybe this is why party is targeting her.

John walks passed her but she trips and falls on the ground. She cries in pain he stops stands there watch her in pain was hard for he could let lie there. He thought also gain her trust would help him in infiltrating her. So he holds his hand asks,

"Are you alright, Sister."

Clara takes her hand and she the paper slips into his hand,

"It is nothing my brother, thank you."

John feels the paper in between his and hers hand trying not to response it he asks Clara

"Are you sure? Sister"

Clara replies, "Yes, brother,it is nothing, I am later for dinner, if you excuse me, we should meet again Brother."

"Yes should meet again, Sister, Goodnight."

Clara says nothing and walks away feeling the paper between finger without looking at it he slips the paper in his pocket. He decides not to follow her tonight but walks home. Takes off his overalls places them in on his bed with bed clothes. John gets a quick cold shower, he dresses into bed clothes he starts a fire. He get out the picture of clara along with the note she passed on to him. He gets out his journal and box of pictures of targets sits by the fire before bed. John set aside the box and journal, and decide open the note clara gave him. One side had three words no one has told ever,

I Love You.

Stunned he flips over, the other side of note says

Victory Square

Overwhelm without hesitation burns the note, and puts her picture in the box along with other targets. and gets out his journal and writes one more thought before going to bed.

Does she really, does she love me, how could she ?

The end of chapter one

Chapter two coming soon


	2. The Beacon Woods

Warning this chapter contains au whouffaldi smut

Chapter 2

The Beacon Woods

Clara knew she strike cord within John she handed that note. For the first, she felt truthfully, when she looked at John she knew there was something special about him. The note she had given him was absolute truth. She loved him, yes he was old, but she watched him, he was quite much of a loner like herself. Clara need to know more about John that is why she want to be close him at Victory Square. Despite the fact people were being executed for lawfully acts against the party. She was no time remembering the backside of John. She noticed him through the crowd.

John watched to see revolutionists being carry off to their deaths, he tried not to look for Clara, he did not to look suspicious of more thought crime. Then he felt her hand gasping on to his slipping him another piece of a paper. Clara lifts her feet up up a bit to reach his ear and whisper into it.

"Can you hear me?"

He answer with a simple "Yes"

"Can you get tomorrow." she asks

"Yes" he replies

"Good, I am very precise and expect you remember these directions, understood."

"Yes, Sister."

"Good, my brother, till we meet again." she takes one grasp of his fingers before parting ways. Not once he look for he did not need to for the image of her beauty was already embedded within his memory and heart.

John returns read the direct instructions to a wooded country outside of London called Beacon Wood that place that name reminds of his mother before the revolution taking me and his sister while singing and dancing to nursery rhyme about Beacon wood which he sang softly to himself.

The wood beacons me with blue flowers bloom

Where I search to find

I seek In my mind

the pleasure of the beacon Wood that lead me blind

John stops for doesn't remember the rest of the rhyme just the tune which his mother loved humming to him and his sister before bed time. John burned Clara's directions he hums his Beacon wood nursery rhyme which helps him sleep. Later that night he dreamt of Clara her lips touching his and her eyes only her starring at his but the dreams ends with squeal of a raven which its sharp beak spears her back and blood trickling out of her mouth. He screams her name and later wakes in cold sweat thinking he was it worth risking everything. Sadly, though the three words Clara wrote him echo his thoughts

I love you

Those three words help lay back into bed and back to dreamless sleep knowing the next day will bring peace and love back into his life. The sunrise glare through his window as he prepare for adventure to wooden country of outside of London. He wished for this special outing he could have wrote something decent like suit with a tie. Unfortunately, suits nor ties do not exist in Oceania.

It takes John an hours to find Beacon Woods she told him to wait for him at the tree where blue flowers bloom. He finds the tree no sight of Clara he stands and wait for a few moments. Then he feels the soft hands covering his eyes. He knows it's her and without hesitation his voice pleads out,

I want you

Her hands his covering his eyes she tells him

I want you too, John but it is not safe take my hands and fellow me where it is safe.

John always wanted for someone to say it. He found erotic to hear code name to utter from a woman mouth especially lovely young one like Clara,

Clara if you indulge me by calling me John I am happy to follow where ever you do.

John smiles at her and Clara couldn't resist in fulfilling John's request by smiling back at him and replied

As you wish, Doctor hmm, thinking out loud, it suits you, John .

Clara uncovers his eyes as walked to a bit further into the woods John wonders if Clara knows the Beacon wood rhyme

Do you know Beacon Woods rhyme? John asks

Clara shakes her head yes then she sings softly as the walked through the Beacon Woods hand by hand swaying to the rustling of the tree leaves blowing in the wind.

The wood beacons me with blue flowers bloom

Where I search to find

I seek In my mind

the pleasure of the beacon Wood that lead me blind

The blue flowers are the desire prize

For If I am not careful or wise

She quickly turns pushes john down the ground they stare into each other eyes as sings the final line into john open widen mouth

The raven will come to sure spear my eyes

Then she places her mouth into his kissing him unzips his overall undraping him bare chested white skin. Clara stands up and instructs the doctor,

Stay on the ground keep looking up at beautiful sky

The Doctor said, Yes, boss but the sky doesn't compare to your beauty.

Clara says nothing but is flattered by the doctor's complement that she wastes no more in removing her overall which she is naked. She walks on top the doctor between her legs lays on top of him lower her to meet his gaze upon of his. When their gazes meet Clara used her hands of strength to pull the Doctor up from ground and them shift their bodies against one another. Clara adjust her body to ensure the pleasure of the doctor's cock inside her relieving moans from her the echoes of name of Doctor her desire being fulfilled.

The Doctor admiring the face pure pleasure he takes on upon his own hands to turn Clara on to the ground him embracing himself on top her. He uses his fingers to trace her face feel the soft lining of her skin smoothing her lips.

The Doctor tells her, "My turn now."

Clara nods her head in agreement as she lays relaxed. The Doctor proceeds by taking his fingers tracing her lips then leans in to kissing while taking his fingers to pleasure Clara. She moans his name with the purest desire to take her for to come. The Doctor and Clara make love till the sunset. As they are putting their overalls the Doctor curls his arms around Clara and whispers in her ear,

"When shall we meet again"

Clara turns faces him kisses him, as she part from his lips tells him

"When it's safe, my darling doctor "

she sighs sadden to say

" I am sorry, I must go give me 30 minutes then you leave."

She walks off out of the woods as the Doctor watch till her figure fades from the distance of the Beacon wood. While waiting before returns home he watches the sun down humming the Beacon wood rhyme feeling live for the first time in his life but feeling disgusted knowing that he was doing this maybe for all the wrong reasons. For the party, no not anymore being with Clara was for him he was not going let no stand his way of being the Doctor Clara wants!him to be.

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. The Wait

Chapter 3 The Wait

Waking himself up alone was the monster rising up damp wet cool granti floor he was alone in the darkness of a long hallway. He walks slowly finding his way through the dark until shudders over the sounds of screams he starts running follows the screams of his young and beautiful Clara. He just keeps running straight as her screams grew loud she was screaming his name

"Doctor!!!!"

Pleading crying

"Where are you my Doctor!?!"

He screams back hope she can hear him.

"I am coming my Clara, wait for me!"

Then sees it the small tint of white light in shape of Door he rushes it yp knowing that is where Clara has to be. With both of hand he pushes though the door with the whitest brightest light surrounding him he hears the one long horrifying scream of clara then a dark shadow looms from behind john known as the doctor, a man voice looms all around tells the doctor,

"Time to Face the Raven, Doctor."

Then everything goes black as the doctor lets out a blood gurling scream.

The own sounds of clara and his screams wake him from his slumber. Both his clothes and bed soaked in cold sweat. John have been same the same nightmare since the day with Clara at Beacon Woods. That was two weeks ago. He since that day at beacon woods he dealing with the girl he suppose to kill was going to be impossible for he loved her.

"The impossible girl," he mumbled to himself "When shall we meet again.

John gets ready the day, knowing the wait was too much bear. He had to be with Clara and he had a plan. John took out a page out of journal which during nights full of contiuous nightmares he would his detailed events at beacon woods with Clara; the best day of his life. John takes the torn out page of his journal and writes small note for Clara to read then burn and later response with a new note from her. He would slip her the note at a proper time during lunch.

Lunch time came, it was simply impossible for to gaze upon Clara. He tried his best to maintain any sense of any emotional desire for her on his face. But he kept his composure of desire for both their sakes. He wished she was sitting alone at lunch but sadly was never alone sitting she was quiet popular and he could not risk hand her the note until...

He notice a nod and a glance coming from Clara at his direction. John saw thst she was leaving her table alone heading towards the trash cans. John gets up as well to follow her from a safe distance. She reached the trash can to clean off her tray John sneaks right behind her and with one quick movement slipped the note into her pocket.

John then stands behinds Clara and tells her

"Hello sister"

"Hello brother" clara trying her best not share a smile at him for she has missed him so much. John wanted so much to touch her but he knew he could so instead he inform her.

"You drop something om floor dont forget to check your pockets."

"Thank you, brother" she replied

"You're welcome" He walked away saying nothing more to give way any hints of desire for Clara.

Clara makes her way home. She locks herself in the bathroom to hide from the tellascreen grabs the note from her pockets unravels it quickly to read it.

Clara

Shall me meet.. Whenever wherever .. Dont even argue .. Just say yes.

The doctor

Rips the note to shreds gets out the bathroom to burn the remients of the note into the fireplace. As she watches the note burn she begins to cry as she knows she loves her doctor, her but can never live a normal life together ... But as the tears subside as long as they are together that is all that mattered. So after watching The doctor's note burn she grabs small piece of paper from her desk and write her response. Then she will slip to john during daily evening of hate at victory square.

John back again for daily ritual of hate at victory sqaure he was hoping for longing of the sight of Clara. But he kept face forward at screen in front of broadcasting people from rebellion confessing their acts of treason of the order. Clara walks through the crowd of the ritual of daily hate she tunes out the lies of treason looks for John. She notices John's head turn looking for something but she knew he was looking for her. Smiling from the inside Clara walks towards him.

John looks around once hoping for a sight of Clara for it was not needed. He lost his breath for a moment as he felt touch of Clara's hand sliping the paper into his hand.

"No stunning movments my brother, we shall meet again."

John says nothing as he felt her gone before he could mustardthe daily hate, john walks home he looks around seeing that he is alone he decides to waste no more time and reads Clara's note.

Do _ctor_

 _Yes ... My doctor...Whenever wherever_ _as long as we are together_

 _I love you daft old man till we meet again._ _Your Clara_ The Doctor quickly kisses the note rushes to the next part of his plan for him and clara to be together. On his way home he goes to small shop that room for rent sign on the front. He knew the room would perfect for him and clara to settle in. Besides he knew the woman at the shop well to consider him vaild tennnat with no questions asked.

John, enters the store to secure the room for him and clara. But he needed to subtle around it before straight up asked besides he needed some razors. When he enter the door rings the owner of the shop, Missy pops out welcomes John into the shop and asked.

"How may i help you"

John asks "Do you have some razors"

"Of course i do, they are at upper left hand corner third shelf of the right" Missy guides him. John when looking for the razors he notice something bright shining over his eyes. He walks passed it to get a few razors he asks how much. Missy tells him two dollars he gives her two dollars. He sighs and then begins to ask about the room for rent.

"Missy, you are my friend?"

Missy giggles "Of course you are my friend."

"So you trust me then no questions asked." John questions Missy

"Yes, John no questions asked."

"Then it can it be possible to rent the room for me and a friend of mine no questions asked."

"I am happy to rent with and your friend, but dont want to take alook at it first."

"Oh yes, would love to see it." John follows Missy upstairs to the room.

John scans the room and is surprise to see no tellascreens. He liked already just because of that.

John was felt somewhat suspicious that there was no tellascreens for every home had so he asked

"Is there a tellascreen."

Missy informed him, "Yes but not this room one is my office that fulfills what is required. So you and your friend have great deal of privacy."

John gave a sigh of relief, so he asked, "How much?"

"Well all depends, John how much you are going use it for you and your friend."

John had not thought about the long range of having room but he want to have for future times so he considered,

"Well maybe three times a month at the most I can pay now in advance."

Missy pondered twirling her hair as she agreed to John terms. And told John,

"Yes, that should fine pay lets 4 dollars in advance now after if planned you can pay another four for each use fine by you."

John hands Missy the four dollars and agreed to Her terms.

After leaving the shop John rushed home to write Clara another to confirm their plans to meet at the rented room.

Next morning John handed Clara the note to meet at room tomorrow afternoon after work. John figure waiting for tomorrow would be best for after John was sentimental at best celebrating three week anniversary in their own room. This journey of love for him and Clara is worth every risk but he wondered if the order ends but finding he has not eliminated Clara and if caught their fate would be worst than death. He wished there could be way maybe there was John had to try maybe find way in the brotherhood and maybe Clara was the key he had to know. With hope and love his heart he prayed Clara would provide the answer in order the both of them to be safe. John had to do was wait a day longer.

Chapter 4 coming soon


	4. Where passion meets an end

Chapter 4

Where passion meets an end

Clara walks into the room john her doctor had address to her. The room is dim ligthen with candle light red rosesPetals around the floor and bed that he pluck from but john was no where to be found at first she was scared that thought police might have captured him or worst. But john was right behind her as he was getting one last thing from missy for their special osscausion. He was so happy so her he could not help whisk from behind pulling her into a passion kiss.

They both wish the kiss this moment could last forever but as they part lips they there was no it could, he stroking her hair out her eyes so he could those amazing hazel eyes sparkle into his. And so some reason could help take Clara into arms for a dance while he hummed a song into her ears as they were leaning again one another.

Clara felt so at ease with john in arms gliding through the room. She had never a man hum her song a song such as this so she ask about it.

"John, what is that song ringing through my ear"

"I think the song is called Clara i made it especially for you tonight."

John parts from her a moment as he says

"Which reminds I have something for you."

"John, please you know I can't take Home with me."

" I know my Clara, but this our home"

He rummage through his bag and got out a book he hid the front page for moment has he hand the book the book to Clara. She turned it over to to the see the

Title 101 places to sees. She cried as she open the first page which had the hand written note she gave to john.

"I love you."

John leans in whispers in her ear

"I love you, too"

She drops the book take her hands places them on john, her doctor's face and kisses him all of the passion in her heart that she toss him on to the bed. Proceeds to go on top of him, zips off her overalls. She is naked now john strokes every inch of her natural beauty body starting from neck storking and rubbing her breast Clara moans with each stroke as he lifts himself up in the sitting position as hands around her waisting trailing her back.

Clara unzips johns overalls off him lightly lays him down back down on the bed slides off him to slide off the rest of the overalls. John lies there bare naked cock exposed and already hard. After removing the overalls Clara slides back on the bed kissing his legs up his theighs.

She takes her hands strokes john's cock getting him wet first. Clara didn't want John to come yet for his groans and moans were sufficient enough. Once wet she slides John cock in her mouth and begins to suck slowly at first. But once the pleads came out John's mouth,

"Please my Clara faster make me come."

Clara stop releasing his cock her mouth john groans on agony pleading,

"Clara please don't make me begging"

Clara giggle wipes her mouth crawls to on top of john kisses him and informs him,

"I think you are begging already, my doctor be patient I'm just getting started."

Clara proceeds down back to this cock sucks harder and faster john moan grow increasingly louder with each suck from Clara. After 10 minutes of hard fast sucking on john cock as he lies restless but content she slides off him. Clara picks up the the 101 places to see book, crawls back into bed with John sleeping. She snuggles next to him as she looks at book that pieces of artwork of them together at beacon woods and here at the room lying in bed as they are now.

Clara is amazed by artistry of john's work such detail and color and life in his work all of the pictures of them seeing the Effle tower, them laying on sands of Hawaii, and kissing on top the Empire State Building of New York. This was before the war sadly those places are gone probably all dust and ash nonexistent in this world.

Clara cried knowing she never sees these places with John. But she loved him even more that he wanted to travel with her and see the world together if they could. She kisses him softly on the cheek as she whispers in his ear,

"Thank you, my doctor, I would give anything just to travel with you."

She snuggles into arms and lays to sleep with john just for couple of hours before this passionate night ends for both them.


	5. Facing the ravens

Chapter 5

Facing the ravens

It has been 6 months after since john and Clara spent their first night in their room almost every Wednesday nights the would spent together in their room. And as Clara slept he would sketch another drawling of them in another place around world happy together and in peace. For those were her she constantly tell him about after she awoken. Unfortunately for John his dreams were as happy or as peaceful as Clara. John dreams were haunted and horrid and as always the same. He dreamed that was walking in becaon woods calling for Clara but he trouble finding nor getting an answer.

As he looked up at the sky john notices ravens coming towards chasing him becking at him until he trip. He falls to see that he had landed on the body of his with her eyes gauge out from sockets he scream bloody murder and always awakens in cold sweat making him awake with Clara still sleeping soundly on his bed. After the cold sweats his ahowers trying his best to the haunted dreams out his head. But when that didn't drawling Clara and her dream always made felt at ease and peacefull.

John felt it was not wise to tell Clara anything about the dreams or the means to have disappeared according to his orders he needed way out so he and Clara can be truly free and at peace. He need guidance and for some reason he didn't know why felt comfortable in talking with missy. The nice woman who help him and when he needed it most. So with Clara is asleep he finishes his latest sketch he walks downstairs to find Missy making tea.

Missy notices John coming down stairs so makes her way to her kitchen starts boiling the tea of her special of made brew missy twist tea. So encourages john to have some with her for she saw on his face that something was on his mind.

"Would like some my special brew tea, John?"

"Tea sounds good right about now?"

"Wonderful, how is your lady friend umm. What's her name again?"

"Clara" john tells missy, "Clara she uh sleeping at the moment for me another having trouble too."

"Well, John, you are lucky for my missy twist can sure help with that."

John happy to hear but was hoping if the tea could also help with his nightmares.

"Does this tea of yours help ease nightmares."

As missy was making the tea she was surprised by john confession

"Nightmares?!? Really and having a young lady like clara by your bed what is the fright darling old fool."

"I dream about ravens killing her every night they frightened me so that can't barely sleep a wink"

Missy hated to Be bearer of bad news but she need to be honest john as she sits by his side as the water the teas steams

"John, sorry my dear but To dream of a raven, denotes reverse in fortune and inharmonious surroundings. For a young woman, it is implied that her lover will betray her."

John dismayed what to think or do all he could was ask,

"Missy can there be way out this."

"What this place, John, where you and Clara you can't hid for they are always watching."

"Anywhere would be better than this i can't hid no longer I how feel about Clara they want her to disappear because she is a threat I can not will not do that we need to get out. There has to be way, Missy."

The tea pot sequels as the tea is ready she gets some cups poors the teas hands a cup with crumpets and says,

"Here john, drink some eat and eat some crumpets. That will put your mind at ease once and for all."

John takes a bite of crumpet drinks sip of tea but didn't take long for him to notice his vision getting hazy he felt and dizzy that he could barely stand up as he stumples on the floor. Missy sighs of relief takes off her glasses walks to john chuckles leans down at before passing out,

"Some Doctor you are john like I said we are always watching now if you excuse me dear i have got a Clara to deal with it she has become such a nusance pe it is time for the both of you to face the ravens"

Missy smiles walks leave john powerless to anything except he the screams of Clara voice calling his name.

"Doctor!!!!! Help!!!"

Then everything went black horrid knowing his nightmares were already coming true. John he was not sure how much time has passed as he awoke the voice of missy telling to wake up kicking him in chest with the hard blows his cough tightness of chest made open his eyes to the brightest white room that his eyes were hard open except for the slightest bit to see Missy throw a unconscious Clara unto to floor.

John wished was younger and stronger to get up his feet to stand up against missy and fight her for laying a hand on Clara. Unfortunately he was old and filbable and cannot get up except crawl to Clara reach for hand but steps on his nearly crushing it as screams she says,

"I don't think so Doctor, you have a job to finish."

"I will not let Clara die." He begs "take me instead"

"Oh how noble of you, John living the true meaning of a Doctor after all the others you made disappear you think because of her everything will change be different because she loves you and love you her"

"Yes because love is stronger any thing else is a promise"

"Hmmm" Missy's curiosity peak she wanted to test The doctor's theory so she asks,

"You think love is stronger than fear?"

"Love is stronger than all things" John the Doctor adds

"Let's prove then shall we if I believe love is stronger than Fear I will let you and Clara go and be free. "

Knowing a but coming John says

"But"

"But" Missy adds "If I believe fear is stronger I killed Clara in front of you and let you live suffer the horrid memory of beloved dead forever. So what you do say ready to play." Missy helds out her hand as the Doctor takes the risk and takes Missy's hand. Missy drags him out the room as he screams for Clara to wake but she is still unconscious.

Hours later

What felt like hours later Clara wakes up strapped in a metal chairs arms and legs bound she room was so bright she had trouble still seeing all could was scream for John her doctor would find her and recsue her. After calling his name the only answer the was wretched sound of tv static she looks around to see a tv screen fuzzing in and out static showing John also tied to same type of metal chair like hers. She screams for john to wake up for he look unconcious. But the tv went off by itself as a woman came in the room.

"Hello Clara, sorry we had to meet this way. But if only the doctor did his job none of this would even be happening such an old fool."

Clara trying to get out the chair as says,

"What are you talking about, who are you? And where am i, what have you done to John,"

" Sorry, so many questions too little time, i am missy, and you my dear are going to watch your percious john, your Doctor die..."

Clara screams "No?! Please don't"

Missy smirks knowing she is got right clara wants her, for the true test begins, "There is way, stop his death, Clara only one way."

"Tell me what way i will do it"

"Take his place his place then,"

"What?"

"You heard me, Clara, it is simple he watches you die or you watch him die? Which will it be"

Clara lost for words for such an impossible choice. She could not seem to mustard out an answer. Missy could see that. She was at awe and surprised she didnt answer yet eager and willing to switch places with John maybe Fear instead love have has the best of clars but Missy help but ask Clara.

"Clara, do you love John?"

"Yes" she says without hesistation

"You love him no matter what he has done or will do.?"

"Yes" Clara replies again,

Missy get closer she wants to see it in her face but all she could say to her was,

"Prove it."

Missy walks out slams the door behind her. As the door closes the tv screen comes back on to John still unconcious and strap to a chair. Clara prayed and cried that there can be a way out this.

John wakes up again strap to metal chair he sees Missy staring at him across from him. Thinking out loud,

"I just don't get it, John why her a traitor a threat to new world why her?"

John informs her, "Clara is not the threat you are! And i swear if you harm her in any way there will be no doctor to help you."

"Oh how noble you are, threatening me when you are the strap in chair that may kill while your precious is strap in the same chair as you. Missy walks to a tv turns it on to that shows Clara john pleads

"What do want from us we didn't do nothing wrong,"

"That is just it John, Doctor you did nothing big brother was watching I was watching you and her together this love you speak was and is what brought here now, John, this love has made you weak and it is pathetic. Why you see fear hinders all things controls all"

John, the doctor had to admit it "You are right but you are also wrong, Missy, fear does hinders us but it weak in believing that love is not strong enough but love is stronger than fear. Love is above all things"

Missy scoff walked away, "Honestly, I have enough this" she slams on a button which activates both chairs to issue a electric charge to both clara and john. She buzzes two henchmen enter order them to but get john out of the chair and have them follow her.

The henchmen get out of the chair and drag him as they follow missy to next room where clara is being held. Missy and henchmen enter clara's room. Clara wants to scream for john her doctor but the pain from the electrical shock still overhelm her that she could not speak. Missy tells her henchmen to toss John onto in front of Clara.

Missy has enough time playing games so she says to both Clara and john.

"Let's get this over with it, both of you have been lying to each other even though you both admit you lied to each other"

"We have not lied to each other." Clara demanded

"Oh but you have my dear Clara the man you have been sleeping with man; the man you love has been lying to you now tell me you do still love despite that fact."

"Missy please stop" starting to get back on his feet but missy kicks in the chest again putting him down on the floor once more demanding him.

"You stop john you stop lying to yourself in who you really see if she loves then. If you don't tell I will and then I will kill her right in front of you. Your choice make it before I make for you."

"John what is talking about lying to me about what?

"Clara, I am not the doctor you think I am not a hero i am killer, I make people disappear,."

"You are a vanisher why didn't you tell me."

"Give a reason john make it a good one your life and hers might depend on it" Missy tells him

John tells her, "because I was order to you vanish Clara, but when gave me that note everything changed for I love you then as I love you now no matter what."

"Oh john. I Can't I ..." turning away from his gaze for a

moment missy go to john sits by him not look at Clara.

"Ha! And there is it Doctor I have proven you wrong she can't even look at you. How does it feel know the woman doesn't love you anymore doctor"

The doctor chuckles, missy is curious to why so she asks

"May I ask what is so funny?"

John looks straight at missy smirks and tells her,

"Why don't you turn around and ask yourself."

Missy is stunned to turn to see Clara stand right behind her out chains and chair says

"I was finished"

Suddenly stabs her with an injections same injection she gave her at the room knocking missy out cold she grabs a hold of John helps him as they run out together as john ask

"Why save me after i admitted I was order to have you vanished"

"Because I love daft love you man do you."

She kisses him they run together decide for themselves to living together to find their own peace.

Final chapter the epilogue coming soon


	6. where dreams have no end

Chapter 6

Where Dreams have no end

Many years later

Beacon Woods

John, The Doctor sitting on a rocking chair outside sketching his fsmily ont the last page 101 places to see book. After escaping from missy and the order Doctor and clara traveled together all around the world. They went to paris,where he propose to her at the top of the effle tower.

Doctor and Clara got married and honeymooned in Hawaii. They were married on the beach as they cold blue washed over their feet they went windsurfing they danced under the stars by the fire. John would play on the guitar her song that's first dance to the one called Clara. Even though he no more nightmares no matter what every nignt for years while he watches Clara sleeps he would sketch a piece of them together they do together but the one thing always hope to draw for was a family picture to last forever.

It was the only true adventure he wanted is to have a family and now he his drawling a picture of the dreams that had no end. John, The Doctor was married to the love his life, Clara, together made a beautiful hyrbid of him and her, a son they named Jonathan

Together they decided to build a Life back in Beacon woods after The Order was absolve after Missy lost her memory after their counter attack. John bought the woods built a cabin on the top of the highest where Clara and him share their first kiss. Together along with their soon they always watch sun go down and watch the stars as they dance knowing they have peace and freedom in this world again.

Clara takes Jonathan to bed kisses him to goodnight. Whispers in his ear,

"I love you my dear boy, and you wake not only it will be your first Christmas but your first time playing in the snow. I will be back my dear for it is time to give daddy his Christmas present."

She walks to living room to see her John, her doctor; her husband by the fire looking at the 101 places to see book. She gets them both their paper Christmas crowns and a wrapped gift for john. As she walks near him she puts down the gift. And takes the crown places it's on his head as she giggles,

"No matter what, you say, John you will always look adorable."

john lightly chuckled and tells her,

"I reached the last page today, it is all bittersweet I hate endings of books the last page there is nothing after that."

Clara goes to curls up into John's arms she tells him,

"I know all things do have to end but do want to know the good thing about things ending"

"What is that, my Clara." John asks

Clara grabs the gift hands it to him kisses him softly on the lips and as they parted lips she whispers to him,

"Things always begining again, Merry christmas, john, my doctor; my darling husband."

He opens up the gift another book picture sketch book with sightly different name 102 places to see. Clara tells him,

"Open the first page" he opens the book to the first page to read an inscription, "To my husband, this your new beginning, this book is for our son to cerish our next adventures as a family, I love you, Clara."

There was no amount of words for John to express the love and joy in his heart for Clara, his son; his family. All he could was kiss his beloved Clara thanking her for greatest gift of all love in his heart.

The end


End file.
